gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Souls III
is a computer game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episodes # Pyromania # The Humble King # Friend to Foe Ratio # An Awesome Introduction # Soul Spoiled # Perfect Execution # Get Educated # Totally Lit # Tea Time # Giant Rats of Death # Secret Puppies! # Forever Followed # Scariest Tree Ever # Blaster Pastor # Feeling Crabby # Mr. Tumnus # No Task for Kids # Laying in Slugs # Feeling Sublime # Rocking the Town # Backed Against the Wall # All Aggressive # Wheelie Guys # The Wild Side # Here to Learn # Off the Top # Rocking Your World # All Friends Here # Sour Love # Cheese and Wine # Waking the Dragon # Lots to Love # Barfing Purple Skulls # Do Not Disturb # Slapping Away # Blossom Pickin' # Pure Human Joy # Hammering Away # Gargoyle Butts # Just Be Honest # Fall From Grace # Feng Shui Destroyer # Dangerous Dogs # Crushing It # Insult to Injury # Can of Biz # Scary Clowns # Getting Crediculous # Trials and Tribulations # Chillin' Like a Villain # Man's Best Friend # Ball Pudding # Touch of the Whack # The High Ground # Wanting More # Respecting the Dead # Castle of Nightmares # Dragon Fire # Spooky Fog # Fast as Gasp # Good Times All Around # A Merry Halloween # Bagging It Up # Wax On Wax Off # Quick on the Draw # Baby Go Boom # Lord of the Craig # Future Fire # Unnecessary Chanting # Cutting Some Slack # Walking the Dog # Range for Days # Hawkward Times # Dragon Problems # Falling Short # Hot Girl Tree # The Painted World # Arin's Songs # Frosty Crustaceans # Big Wolf Fight # Lanky Wolverine # Talkin' Some Hentai # Poppin' Wood # Doodle Frumps # Movie Experts # Fighting Some Big Big Boys # Mr. Wizard # Get It Off # Help From a Friend # More Help From Friends # Flask Full of Ass # The Not Finale # Finale? Game Information is an action role-playing game set in a third-person perspective, similar to previous games in the series. According to lead director and series creator Hidetaka Miyazaki, the game's gameplay design followed "closely from Dark Souls II". Players are equipped with a variety of weapons including shortbows, explosives like fire bombs, greatswords and dual-wielding swords to fight against enemies, and shields that can be used to deflect an enemies' attack and protect the player from suffering damage. In addition, attacks can be evaded through dodge-rolling. Bonfires, which serve as checkpoints, return from previous installments. Ashes, according to Miyazaki, play an important role in the game. Magic is featured in the game and the magic meter returned, similar to Demon's Souls. Each attack has two different styles. One of them is standard attack, while another provides power-ups to players, and is slightly more powerful. When performing miracles and spells, the players' magic points are consumed and decreased. In order to refill these points, they need to consume an "Estus Flask". There are two different Estus Flasks in the game. The Ashen Estus Flask refills magic points, while the standard Estus Flask refills hit points. Combat and movements were made faster and more fluid in Dark Souls III. Several players' movements, such as backstepping and swinging heavy weapons, can be performed more rapidly, allowing players to deal more damage in a short period of time. Throughout the game, players encounter different types of enemies, each with different behaviors. Some of them change their combat pattern during battles. New combat features are introduced in Dark Souls III, including "Weapon Arts", which are special abilities that vary from weapon to weapon that enable extra damage and unique movesets for a limited time, at the cost of magic points. Small gravestones are introduced. These gravestones light up when interacted with and not only serve as players' torches, but also provide additional lore to the game. The game puts more focus on role-playing, in which the character builder is expanded and weapons are improved to provide more tactical options to players. The game features fewer maps than its predecessor Dark Souls II, but levels were interconnected and were made larger, which encourages exploration. The adaptability stat from Dark Souls II was removed from Dark Souls III. The game features multiplayer elements, like the previous games in the series. Trivia * Dark Souls III is the first computer game to be played as a series on Game Grumps, and the second computer game to be played on Game Grumps since Steam Train started, after Indivisible. Category:Souls Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:PC Games Category:Namco/Bandai Games Category:Action RPG Games Category:Long-Running